Secrets
by eachwednesdayigetlost
Summary: Kate's plan to get them rescued is successful. Now what will they do. AliasLOST crossover. JackKate, with hints of others. Chapter four is up. Please read and review!
1. Pennies and Nightmares

**A/N:** This is my first LOST fanfiction. I have BIG plans for this. It is definately JK, and i may add other pairings later. Please read and review. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Pennies and Nightmares**

Kate stared out across the horizon. She had given up hoping that she would someday see a boat. But now she had the advantage over the island. She had the power to save them.

She was about to leave the beach, and walk off into the jungle to execute her plan, when Hurley came running over to her.

"Kate! Where's Jack?" he said, huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

"Isn't he at the caves?" she asked with a smile. Kate knew exactly where Jack was, as he had stopped off at the beach that morning before heading to the fruit trees to collect some more food. She was thinking that Hurley just wanted Jack to check out the newest hole in the golf course. He shook his head, still struggling to breathe in a normal pattern.

"Dude, Claire's having the baby," he said.

"Go back and stay with her, I'll get Jack," she ordered, taking off down a jungle path.

"Jack!" Kate called as she approached the trees. Jack was standing beneath them, ready to carry two baskets of fruit back to camp.

"Kate, what is it?" he asked quickly.

"It's Claire," she said. "The baby's coming."

They ran quickly back to the caves. Claire was lying on the ground, and Charlie was hovering above her, trying to make her comfortable. She was in labor for seven hours after Jack arrived. Finally he told Claire to push, and her own body relaxed as a tinyform eased into Jack's hands.

"It's a boy," he said with a grin, as Charlie beamed down at Claire.

As Jack took care of Claire and the baby, dusk fell, and the sky grew dark. There was an air of hope throughout the camp as news of Claire's son spread from person to person. Kate sat near a campfire, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack asked, sitting down beside her in the sand.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened today," Kate said.

"That was the toughest delivery I've ever had to make, simply because there are no medical supplies here," Jack said. "It was a miracle that I didn't lose them both."

"But, Claire and C.J. are both doing well." Claire had named the baby Charles Jack Littleton Pace, but he was promptly given a nickname to avoid confusion.

"Yes, they're both fighters."

"I was thinking about something else," Kate said softly.

"Oh, and what was that?" Jack asked.

"Charlie. He treats Claire with such tenderness. Such … love. I'm glad she found that here."

"I am too." As Jack spoke, a chill ran up Kate's spine. She shook slightly, trying to rid herself of it. Jack put his arm around her. "Are you cold?" he asked, his voice so low that it was almost a whisper.

"Not anymore," Kate replied, her head dropping slowly down on his shoulder. As she drifted off to sleep, she momentarily forgot her troubles.

…..

_Kate dropped the basket of mangoes she was carrying and ran. The monster was chasing them, all of them. Kate felt many of the others, namely Jack, at her side. One by one, they were falling behind, until the…thing had taken them all. Kate was alone as she ran into the safe alcove. She had to see if they were alive, if Jack was alive. Before she could move out, the monster reached its paw into the cave; it's claws just inches from Kate's arm. As she was pulled upwards she started counting:_

"_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5…"_


	2. Kate's Plan

**Chapter Two: Kate's Plan**

Kate woke up with a start. She was lying on the ground, covered with a blanket. Jack was asleep beside her, with one arm around her shoulders. She slowly sat up, and slipped her feet into her boots. As she laced them up, she felt Jack stir at her side.

"Morning," he said groggily.

"I didn't want to wake you," she offered, continuing to tie her shoes.

"Where are you off to?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"There's something that I have to do," Kate announced passively.

"Well what is it? Maybe I can help."

"No, Jack." Kate's answer was vague, and Jack didn't like the feeling that it gave him.

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked in his "Doctor Jack" voice. Kate nodded towards the highest slope on the island. "Why do you have to go all the way up there?"

"Jack, please, I can't tell you. I just have to go," Kate said, standing up. She gave him a slow smile, biting her bottom lip, and picked up her pack. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said. Jack sighed, giving up.

"I'll see you then," he said quietly. Kate walked to the opening of a jungle path, but Jack's voice made her pause. "Kate… be careful."

As she climbed, Kate thought of the task ahead of her. If this plan worked, they would all be rescued by the following afternoon. Feather beds and real food would await them. But it all depended on one very tiny object.

By mid-afternoon, Kate had reached her destination. She took a quick swig out of a water bottle, sitting on the edge of a boulder to rest. But only for a moment.

Kate stood and pulled the little plastic airplane from the envelope in the Halliburton case out of her pocket.

"_It belonged to the man I killed," _she thought with a smile. That was her best act yet. If you studied the mechanism, you would never see the seam. You'd never know what it really was.

But her thoughts swiftly turned back to her mission. Kate wondered how much battery the device had left. She twisted the tail off of the plane and turned the tiny microphone on.

"Jailbird to Home-base, come in, Home-base," she said, in a short, repeated rhythm.

…..

Marshall Flinkman looked up from his paperwork. He had been hearing the voice in his head so often that he didn't even think it was real now. It had been almost two months since the mysterious plane crash, and no matter how long he studied the maps, Marshall could not find the location. He only wished that the little airplane would work. He could remember the day that he gave it to her perfectly

"_This, looks like a little airplane," he said, lifting it above his head in his right hand. "Brruuumm," he moaned mimicking an engine, and then a crash. _

_Everyone at the op-tech meeting was looking at him like he was nuts. "But it's not," Marshall continued, "See; you just turn the little knob at the end." Marshall turned the airplane's tail and continued with his demonstration. _

_After the meeting the plane and some other of their gadgets were shipped to Sydney to set up Kate's alias as a thief._

"Jailbird to Home-base, come in, Home-base." When the voice repeated, Marshall knew that it was real. He threw a headset on and dashed to the computer, fumbling with his beeper.

"Jailbird, is that you?" he asked.

"Home-base, do you read me?" Kate shouted into the microphone, laughing with joy.

"Roger that. Read you loud and clear. It's so great to hear your voice. We all thought you were dead, but, well, obviously…"

"Marshall, listen," Kate interrupted quickly, "I don't know how much battery this thing has left, so I have to make this fast. The airplane crashed on a deserted island. Can you triangulate the signal I'm sending out?"

"Uh, Roger that. I'm doing so as we speak," Marshall said as Marcus Dixon entered the room. He and the others: Sydney and Jack Bristow, Michael Vaughn, Eric Weiss, and Arvin Sloane, had gotten Marshall's page, and hurried to his lab. They could all hear Kate's voice on the other end of the microphone.

"Good, send help as soon as you can," Kate said. "There were over forty survivors, but we're not alone. There are polar bears and a French wom-"

"What happened?" Sydney asked.

"We lost her," Weiss stated.

"Actually, I found her," Marshall said with a cheesy grin.

"Were did the plane crash, Marshall?" Sloane asked calmly.

"According to every map on the entire internet, somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," he said with wonder.

…..

"There are polar beards and a French woman who has been stuck here for sixteen years," Kate said into the microphone. Then she heard a brief static-like noise as the device clicked off.

She sat and stared at the little airplane for almost twenty minutes. It had been a matter of seconds, but she had made contact with someone in Los Angeles. With any luck help was on the way!

Kate struggled to remain calm as she screwed the two pieces of the airplane back together and started to make her way back down the mountain. With as little time as the signal was running, she had faith that Marshall was talented enough to find them.

When she walked back into the camp at dawn the next morning, it was a huge battle for Kate to contain her hope and excitement. She looked around sadly at all the faces that had become so familiar in the past few weeks.

"Kate?" Jack said dropping down beside her. She looked up at him and smiled. "We need to talk."

"About what happened the other night?" Kate asked hopefully. Jack nodded. "I think I love you," she whispered. Jack leaned over towards her but just before their lips touched, the moment was interrupted.

"A boat!"

* * *

Review Returns (Plus an A/N at the very bottom) : 

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88**- Thanx for the review, it was great. The dream was actually added at the last minute, as a space-waster. Lol. I didn't know how to connect that scene to the next morning. I think I got it now!

**ilovecherries123**- I always try to keep the people in character. I don't usually like to read stories it the authors drastically change the characters. I hope someone will let me know if I start doing that. Thank you for your review.

**rain 1657**- Thank you so much for reviewing. On Charles Jack Littleton Pace: Everyone and their dog had named Claire's baby Charlie. I wanted something original, but I loved the sentimental value. I started thinking of another show I used to watch. When one of the main characters had a baby, she named him "Colin Jesse" after his dad and the doctor who delivered him. So hence, C.J. was born.

**bwcheer**- I loved Jack's counting story in the Pilot, and I just had to use it again. Thanks for your review.

**JerseyGrl100320**- Thank you for you complements. I will try to keep the chapters coming.

**A/N To All:** This was always intended to be a LOST/Alias crossover, but I didn't want to give that away in chapter one. I hope that I don't lose any reviewers because of this. If you watch Alias, I'm sure that you will enjoy the future twists that I have come up with.

If you got this far, Thanx for reading. Now, PLEASE, (Makes big puppy-dog eyes at reader) click on the shiny button down at the bottom that pops up the magic review box! Thank you once more.


	3. Rescued

**Chapter Three: Rescued**

"A boat!" Walt's cry carried from the beach towards the camp. Kate stood and ran towards the water. Jack sat motionless, looking dazed for a moment, but Kate came back and took his hand. Together they went to the shore. All the survivors were there. Most of them were waving their arms frantically, calling the boat, trying to attract its attention. But Sayid was not. He rummaged around in his pack, and pulled out the last bottle rocket from the air plane. He quickly set it upright in the sand, and lit it with a flaming stick that Boone handed him.

The firework flew sixty feet into the air and exploded with a loud BANG!

Within moments a bright light was flashing from the ship.

"They're using Morse Code," Locke said. "We are coming. We are coming Flight eight-fifteen."

People began to cheer, and all of a sudden things started happening, packing up of campsites and gathering of belongings. Before they knew it they were all aboard the ship, marveling at the luxury. There were chairs, real chairs! Some of them sank into the plush cushions, and others just stood around on deck until everyone had gathered on the ship. A tall man with dark skin and sunglasses stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. I am Richard Bragden. I am the owner of Enchanted Evening Cruises. We have been out searching for you since we heard of the plane crash. I invite you all to relax. Utilize any rooms that you please, and feel free to wander, and please, enjoy yourselves." Mr. Bragden went on to explain that it would be too difficult for every one of them to make phone calls home, but that it would take just two days to reach Oahu, where the hospital could help them contact their loved ones. He asked them each to give their names so that a list could be faxed to the mainland.

Kate stepped back to the end of the line. Jack clasped her hand, assuming that her anxiety was in thinking of the crimes she had committed, which was, of course, what she wanted him to think. They waited as the others revealed their names, and it came down to the two of them.

"Dr. Jack Shepherd," he said quietly.

"Kate Ryan."

Silence ensued as Mr. Bragden's assistant penned the last name onto his steno pad.

"I hope that you all are comfortable onboard the _R.M.S. Neverland_," Mr. Bragden said. "If you find yourself in need of anything, a member of our staff would be happy to help you."

Kate watched Jack sigh in relief as no mention of her criminal record was mentioned. For a few hours, no one said much. They mingled about on the deck, and explored the main areas of the ship.

Kate sank down beside Jack on a deck chair. Exhaustion started to overtake her as she settled down into his arms. After awhile she was awakened by a shadow passing into the bright light from the sun. She opened her eyes a slit to reveal a large, square-shouldered silhouette. It was Mr. Bragden, and two security guards stood behind him, one off a little to each side.

"Ms. Ryan. We received a return fax from the police station in Oahu. We are hereby authorized to place you under arrest. You be detained in the brig for the remainder of the voyage until the authorities in Oahu take you into custody"

Gasps were heard across the deck as the bigger of the two guards handcuffed Kate. And they had all looked up to her.

"You can't do that," Jack said, getting to his feet.

"I'd keep out of this if I were you," the other guard said, touching the handle of the guard that rested in the holster around his waist. Kate didn't struggle as they led her away. She just looked over her shoulder at Jack.

"_I love you_," she mouthed as they went around a corner. They guards took her down to the lowest level of the ship.

…

_Sydney Bristow smiled at Kate._

"_Good luck," she said. _

"_Thanks," Kate replied. "See you in two weeks." She climbed into the car that would take her to the airport that her flight was leaving from. She was dressed in a yellow floral sundress, with short, straight blond wig planted firmly atop her head. Her fake passport and I.D.'s read Lorena Sykes, but that was subject to change at any time. The suspected terrorist would never see her the same way twice._

_Sawyer. The word turned over and over again in her mind. The man she was observing did not look like a terrorist, but then neither did many of the others she had seen._

…..

The brig was a small room with plain white walls, a twin-sized bed and a doorless bathroom. The two security guards unlocked the handcuffs. Kate turned and hugged each of them in turn.

"Weiss, Vaughn, it is so great to see you," she smiled.

"Welcome home, Kate," Vaughn said. Richard Bragden was actually Agent Marcus Dixon. They explained to Kate that Sydney Bristow and Marshall Flinkman were also on board the ship. Dixon handed Kate a laptop computer. The screen lit up and Kate immediately saw the face of Arvin Sloane.

"Welcome aboard, Agent Matthews," he said.

"Thank-you," Kate returned with a smile.

"I'm sorry that your quarters are what they are, but I am sure that it will be more comfortable than what you are accustomed to," Sloane continued. "You will be de-briefed when you arrive in Los Angeles. Until then just try to get some rest."

"Thank you Sir, I will." The screen went blank and the computer was taken away. Kate assumed the role of prisoner. She showered off behind the solid white curtain, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a high, crisp collar and creamy buttons. Then she sat on the bed and started at the opposite wall.

Soon Weiss came to the barred door of the brig.

"You have a visitor," he said coldly, opening the door. Jack quickly entered, and the gate snapped shut behind him. Kate stood and was wrapped in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Yes," Kate said, "I'm fine. I've grown used to being in tough places." Her face held a vague smile. Even now, after they had been rescued, Kate still had to lie to Jack, and she did not like it one bit.

"Kate, I love you."

"Jack, stop it," she said, "I'm under arrest, remember? I don't deserve you."

"You're wrong, you know," Jack said quietly. Kate shook her head. Jack turned her face towards his and kissed her. Kate stepped back and blinked.

"Maybe I was wrong." She sat down beside him on the mattress, and once again began to feel drowsy in the warmth of his arms. Soon enough, though, the guard came back and roughly escorted Jack from the brig.

He left with a whispered _"I love you."_ Behind him, Weiss was also mouthing words.

"_I'm sorry."_

…..

Sayid took the envelope out of his pocket. He was sitting out under the stars on deck. It was great to have showered with real soap and shaved with a sharp blade.

Now as he lounged in the chair, the gunshot wound in his leg started to throb. He rubbed it with one hand as he gazed at the picture of Nadia that he held in the other. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"_Nadia_," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Sayid opened his eyes to see a woman with mouse-brown hair that was pulled back into a bun behind her head. She was wearing a gray maid's uniform. Sayid smiled at her.

"Nadia. It's the name of my love," he said, turning the picture towards the woman. She took it from him and gently rubbed her thumb across the woman's face. She looked back up at Sayid.

"Where did you get this?"

"I've had it for a very long time, Lucy," Sayid said, reading her nametag.

"You love her?" Sayid leaned up on his elbows and looked at Lucy questioningly.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Lucy sat down beside Sayid.

"My name is Sydney Bristow. This woman, this Nadia, is my sister."

* * *

Review Returns (Plus an A/N at the very bottom) :

**JerseyGrl00320-** THanx for your great review. It was very gratefully accepted.

**Lillywriter**- To answer your question: Maybe. I haven't thought it through completely, although I have a sketchy idea of what I want to happen. Thanks for reading.

**rain1657**- A Marshall dance! I think I know the stpes to that one! I performed it during the season opener this year, when I found out that he was not dead from the Lauren-inflicted gunshot wound. I'm so glad they kept him on. Thank you for reviewing.

**Oreata- **I'm sorry! I didn't know I was taking your idea. As for other nicknames, I'm momentarily drawing a blank, but I'll let you know.

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- **Thanx for reviewing. I LUV JK fluff too.

**FanOfLOST**- Thanks, I wanted an orginal pen name. (I have two others, tunabooboo, and LelaofBast.) Then I saw a picture that said "Get LOST each wednesday." And I do, so I used that.

**A/N To All:** I am totally obsessed with LOST. The other day someone called my cell phone and asked for Scott. All I could think was "Scott's dead. Ethan shot him." Luckliy I gathered my composure enough to tell the guy that he had the wrong number!

I like the romance that is starting to budd between Shannon and Sayid, but for the purposes of this story, it did not work. I apologize to anyone who is put out by this.

One final note before I say good night, my sister trollseatfish, just put up her very first story on Please read it. I have read up to chapter four, and I think it's really pretty good.Also, if she tells you that "Doh-dee don't like you," don't be offended. Doh-dee is her cat, and he doesn't like anyone. I hear that about 700 times a day.

Now, so long, farewell, a-(I can't spell this), good bye! Please review!


	4. Gone

**Chapter Four: Gone**

"My Nadia?" Sydney nodded and gazed sadly at the photograph, prompting Sayid's next question. "Is she going to be aliright?" Sydney sisn't answer right away. "Tell me if she'll make it," Sayid said, getting to his knees and looking into Sysndey's eyes.

"I don't know."

…..

The _R.M.S. Neverland_ made landfall in Oahu the next morning. The survivors were all taken to a local hospital, as they all suffered from acute malnutrition and dehydration. Kate was put in a room by herself, handcuffed to the bed for good measure. She was allowed no visitors, but the doctors who hooked her up to an IV and then were ushered away by the cop who sat beside her door.

The cop was actually Jack Bristow. He wore a Stetson, cowboy boots, jeans, and a sportscoat. A badge was clipped to his waist, as was a gun. He sat on a chair outside his prisoner's door, reading old editions of _Highlights for Children_ and _Today's Bride_.

Jack tried each day to get into the room, but the man never left, except to go inside the room and use the private bathroom. Then, on the third morning, he was gone. Jack went over to the door and quickly slipped inside. The blue curtain was pulled to separate the paitient from the rest of the world.

"Kate?" Jack asked, coming around the corner.

"Yes, Dear?" a grumpy old man replied from the bed. Jack quickly apologized for disturbing his nap, then high-tailed it from the room. He went down to the nurse's station.

"Dr. Shepherd, shouldn't you be in bed?" Nurse Sudie asked. She was an insufferable old woman, who had once worked in Los Angeles as an in-home nurse. She led Jack back to his room by his arm, as if her were a child.

_She probably would have grabbed my ear if she was any taller_, Jack thought glumly. After she tucked him back into bed, he stopped her from leaving abruptly.

"What happened to Kate, down the hall?" he asked.

"Ms. Ryan was transported to a detention facility," Sudie said, walking briskly out of the room. "She's gone."

_Gone?_ Jack thought to himself. _How could she be gone?_

…..

Kate sat down in the chair at her desk. She had just spent two hours being de-briefed, just two of many to follow. She had told the board that the Sawyer on the plane was not the Sawyer that they were looking for, and described his letter and some other things about him to the committee. For now, they seemed to believe her. She did not spend long at headquarters. She was still exhausted. She spent the night in the infirmary, across the hall from Nadia.

But Kate did not sleep. She thought of nothing but Jack, and what she was putting him through. He would hate her forever after this, but that was just the way it had to be.

Kate woke early to a familiar form in the hallway. It was undoubtedly Sayid, although his head was covered and he was tied up. Sydney and Vaughn led him into the room across the hallway. As they undid her friend's bonds, Kate stood, and pulled on a robe over the hospital gown she wore. She wandered out of her room as Sydney and Vaughn came out of the room. Sydney put a finger to her lips and pulled the door closed.

Kate watched as Sayid sat down in a chair beside the bed. He looked at the machines around Nadia, beeping and buzzing and keeping her alive. Sayid lifted her hand from her side and held it in his.

"You'll find me in the next life, if not in this one," he whispered.

* * *

Review Returns (Plus an A/N at the very bottom) :

**Oreata-**Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**iamsamsamiam-** I am glad that you like it. Thanks for your review.

**FanOfLOST**- Good idea with the shirt. Thanx for reading and reviewing.

**rain1657- **Thanks for the review. I'm flattered.

**RavynJensen-** Grumbling! It's okay, he's not really a terrorist. He was using the name Sawyer, and doing all kinds of mysterious things, so the CIA decided to watch him, that's all. Thanks for R&R ing.

**Freckles-101-** I try to be original. Thanx for your time!

**A/N To All:** A double update! Check out "Home Is Where the Heart Is." The title doesn't make any sense to even me yet, but I'll make it work. I think I just now figured out how!

I have to disclaim something. Actually it's a someone: Nurse Sudie. She was not my idea. She was a character ontheCBS show,_Diagnosis Murder_ once. She was hilarious inher episode, titled _Deadly Mirage_. I had named the nurse Tracy until Sudie popped into my head.

Also, I have thought of a sequel to "Daddy's Little Girl." Please let me know if you would be interested, because if no one is, I won't bother with it now that I've got some other things to work on.

Hey, what's that? It's shiny and purple. There's even some letters from that alphabet thing on it. I wonder what it does?


End file.
